


Purple Bruises

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knows bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Bruises

Bruises in films are always purple, mottled shades of violet and indigo.

Charlie knows better. He knows bruises.

They are purple sometimes, though rarely the vibrant shades of a film set.

They are shades of blue, dark, navy, soon after they flared, the first flush of broken flesh.

They are sickly shades of green and yellow, long days after, when the pain finally began to fade into painful sense memories.

Charlie knows their colours, their shades, he knows how different a bruise against his cheekbone will be to one punched into the softness of his gut.

Charlie knows bruises.


End file.
